It is well known that TRANILAST exhibits antiallergic action (Japanese Patent No. 1096724; U.S. Pat. No. Re. 32,944; U.S. Pat. No. 4,070,484), and thus, TRANILAST is used as a therapeutical agent for the treatment of allergic diseases such as bronchial asthma, atopic dermatitis and the like. However, TRANILAST is so insoluble in water that only pharmaceutical compositions for oral administration have been employed in the treatment of allergic diseases, and any pharmaceutical compositions other than those for oral administration have not been developed as yet.
Recently, a rising number of patients suffering from allergic conjunctivitis and allergic rhinitis have increased the need for pharmaceutical compositions in a form for topical application, such as eye drops and nasal drops containing TRANILAST.